<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Integrating by harumaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585796">Integrating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumaken/pseuds/harumaken'>harumaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jason Todd is ABC, Microaggressions, Racism, Reclaiming Slurs, Slurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumaken/pseuds/harumaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1 - Bruce finds out about the microaggressions Jason has to face in Gotham Academy.</p><p>2 a - Willie Tong changes his name to Willis Todd for his family.</p><p>2 b - And Jason mulls over the idea of Jason Tong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Integrating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorta based on my experiences. I’m not as good of a writer as Jason. And I sure as hell ain’t a top student. I wish I was tho orz.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t the first time Jason’s accomplishments weren’t noticed. Sure, he had some “congrats” from some teachers when he won first-place for a prestigious scholarship for writing an analytical essay on Mary Shelley’s <i> Frankenstein.</i> When his classmate won second-place for the same prestigious scholarship for writing an analytical essay on fucking George Orwell’s <i>1984,</i> the whole school praised the dude left and right and up his ass.</p><p>He gets it, though. Everyone expects Jason to be a high achiever which is fine. He doesn’t care about anyone’s expectations in this shitty private school. He cares when these expectations stem from people thinking he’s successful only because of Bruce’s money. Like any of his classmates were successful without relying on their parents’ cash or someone else’s hard work. </p><p>But Bruce wasn’t the reason why everyone downplays his achievements. When Jason found out that everyone expected him to be good at academics because he’s <i> East Asian, </i> he almost screamed.</p><p>When the school’s monthly magazine released its newest issue, it had a photo of Jason and the dumbass standing together in an article announcing the regional winners of the Sci-Fi Classics Literary Prize. But the article only interviewed the dumbass. The writer only acknowledged Jason’s win. And then, nothing.<br/>
Of course, when Bruce got his copy of the Gotham Academy Monthly in the mail, he immediately stood up and called the school for an appointment with the principal. To make things worse, Jason had to come with Bruce. </p><p>“My son won first place!” Bruce shoves his copy of the Gotham Academy Monthly into the principal’s face. “And you, the principal, tell me that you can’t do anything about this blatant disrespect for my son’s achievements?!” </p><p>Jason slumps in his chair hoping to disappear from the room for the millionth time.</p><p>“As I was saying,” Mr. Miller says, “I don’t have any control over who gets to write the magazine and how they do it. I have no responsibility over this issue. Now if you--”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m talking about!” Bruce slams the magazine onto Mr. Miller’s desk. “I don’t care if you have any control over the Monthly, that’s not the point. I care about the fact that you’re supposed to be fighting for your students and that you are responsible for retaining each and every single one of your student’s dignity. But you don’t want to do any of that for Jason. It’s clear as day that you don’t think that my son deserves recognition for winning a fifty-thousand dollar scholarship essay.”</p><p>“I never said that Jason doesn’t deserve recognition,” Mr. Miller says, adjusting his glasses. “I’m sorry that Jason didn’t receive an opportunity for an interview, but there’s nothing I can do about it. In hindsight, sure, Jason should have more recognition than Wyatt for an interview. Sure, I can go contact the writer and tell her that she should’ve interviewed Jason instead of Wyatt. But that wouldn’t be fair to Wyatt. There’s no doubt that Jason would win the competition. He already has enough recognition. No one knows Wyatt.”</p><p>A stunned silence fills the room.</p><p>“Jason,” Bruce says. “You don’t have to go to this school anymore.”</p><p>“Wait, Mr. Wayne--”</p><p>“We’re leaving, Mr. Miller. Thank you for your time.”</p><p> </p><p>It all happened so fast. Jason barely had the time to process what just happened by the time he and Bruce was in the car home. What did Bruce mean by, “You don’t have to go to this school anymore?” Jason can’t stop school. He loves it. Even though he might dislike some of the people there, it still has its good moments.<br/>
Well, now Jason has to process the fact that he loves his school and wouldn’t know what to do without it. What a day.</p><p>“Jason.”</p><p>He turned his gaze to Bruce. “Yeah?” He asks.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t notice earlier,” Bruce says. “I didn’t know they’d treat you like this.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s not like it’s completely wrong. Wyatt isn’t that popular of a writer at school compared to me,” Jason jokes.</p><p>Bruce didn’t laugh.</p><p>“That wasn’t funny, was it?” Jason sighs. “Y’know, I think you already know this, but I don’t think transferring to different schools will help out. It’s the same everywhere I go. There’s no escape from this.”</p><p>“Maybe to an--”</p><p>“No, Bruce,” Jason says firmly. “Chinese International schools are a whole different monster. You know I don’t belong to that community. I can deal with the pricks at Gotham Academy, just let me go back there.”</p><p>“I can homeschool you,” Bruce offered.</p><p>“I need to interact with other kids my age,” Jason says. “Please, Bruce. Gotham Academy is the place for top-tier education. It’s an opportunity that I never dreamed of having. My parents never dreamed I’d be having.” He looks up at Bruce and pleads, “Let me go back.”</p><p>“...Alright,” Bruce says.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div>Willie Tong was a member of the Chinese American gang Yellow Demons. It was what Gotham’s law enforcement called the gang when they first emerged as a gang. At first, the gang hated it for obvious reasons, but the name stuck since it terrified the living shit out of early 20th-century white people. Well, terrified them for the wrong reasons, but “Yellow Demons” got the desired effect. But after a huge drug bust by the FBI back when Jason was still in preschool, the Yellow Demons never recovered and Willie Tong had nothing but the skills he learned as a gang member to support his family.<p>He decided to try out a clean life. He does have a girlfriend and a kid, after all. But in order to live a clean life, he’ll have to fit into society more. Give his kid a chance at a life without crime. So he changed his name from Willie Tong to Willis Todd. He chose Willis so that it’ll be harder for people to track his criminal background. And Todd, because it was the closest thing to Tong. He also gave Jason a middle name because that’s what all Americans have. </p><p>But life never works out the way he wanted it to.</p><p>The jobs he managed to get couldn’t provide for his family. Not even with Catherine hustling beside him. Willis gradually remembered why he joined the Yellow Demons in the first place. The American Dream his ancestors sought for is nothing but a dream. Reality is so much more different. So much harder.</p><p>Sure, he can move up in society. He grew up speaking English. Heck, he’s a born and raised Gothamite so he better be fluent in it. But education. That’s different.<br/>
A high school dropout can only do so much for his family. He can’t go back to high school, though. That wouldn’t be fair to Catherine. If his white neighbors can’t find a stable job, then how the hell can he expect himself to find one?</p><p>Maybe that’s why he’s drinking so much now. He feels so guilty turning back to a life of crime for his family only to end up sabotaging them instead. The only way he can take out his own guilt is to blame it on others. He’s the reason why Catherine injects heroin now. He’s the reason why Jason’s so scared of him now. </p><p>There’s no way he can redeem himself. </p><p>Maybe that’s why he takes on a suicidal job to steal Two-Face’s car. At least, his family will be free from him even if they can’t be free from his failures.</p><p> </p><p>“Jason Tong,” he murmurs. “Jason Tong…”</p><p>“That sounds Cantonese,” Alfred says. “I remember going to Hong Kong for a mission once. It was a beautiful and unique city.”</p><p>“You know Cantonese?” Jason asks. </p><p><i>“Siu siu,” </i> Alfred says. Before Jason can say anything, Alfred quickly gives him a sad smile. “I’m afraid that I can’t recommend myself to be your tutor. The tones in Cantonese are just too difficult for me to replicate.”</p><p>“I see,” Jason says, disappointed. “I just remembered that my dad’s name used to be Willie Tong. Back when he was a part of the Yellow Demons. He was so proud of being a part of such a violent gang, it made me feel so ashamed and embarrassed. But was it because I’m Chinese? Or was it because of my dad? I never wanted to hear about Willie Tong and his criminal escapades. Now that I don’t have to worry about becoming like him, I feel like I can finally reflect on my heritage in the way that it’s supposed to be viewed.”</p><p>“How do you feel about Jason Tong?” Alfred asks.</p><p>“I think it would suit me,” Jason says. “Maybe in a different lifetime, I would’ve gone by Jason Tong. But my dad chose ‘Todd’ for a reason. It’s the one thing that’s honorable about him. He sacrificed his heritage so that I could live an easier life. Even if it's marginal. I’d like to keep that in my memory.”</p><p>“That is very kind of you, Master Jason.”</p><p>“Thanks, Alfred.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"It’s the one thing that’s honorable about him."</p><p>Zuko: H O NO R?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>